


Donna- The Evil Genius

by TyF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Confusion, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Light Bondage, M/M, Pure Smut, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M, Turtlecest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its my birthday today and i figured I might as well and give one of my most...smutty fantasies a voice. :3 I hope you like it like I do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Donna pouted up at them, immediately effecting their anger and revulsion they had for her birthday gift she wanted. She was weird, and she admitted that to them, it was gonna be a bit out of their comfort zone, and she warned them! But this wasn't a bit out of their comfort zone, this was a whole other fucking country! They stared down at her, biting their lips and tossing glances between each other, evaluating their situation and whether or not they were still uncomfortable the idea.

One look at Raph and Leo shook his head. One look at Leo and Raph shook his head. They both turned back down to the curvy turtle with their strongest glare against her puppy dog eyes.

"No!" They basically yelled at her simultaneously and both turned to storm out of the lab. She whined after them, but they managed to leave without looking back at the cute puppy dog eyes.

Donna stomped and folded her arms, throwing a small temper tantrum since she was alone in the lab and bit her lip hard. She was known as the 'evil genius' in the family, so why not live up to that name?

Over the next few days, the guys didn't treat her any different. But they felt really bad for having to turn her idea of a kinky birthday gift down. They just didn't feel too comfortable with the idea to the point of actually doing it. The day after, Raph went in her room, holding out a small cupcake and a small apologetic smile.

"Hey, babe. You okay?" Donna sat on her bed with her nose in a book, nodding to his question but not speaking to him. He took that as a sign that she was still pissed, but didn't want to appear mad. He just set the cupcake down on her nightstand and straddled her legs, using a finger to lower her book. He couldn't help but smirk at the annoyed look he got from her. He leaned in and started to kiss and lick at her neck, moving the covers and her book off to the side. 

Out of his field of vision, she slipped a piece of paper on top of her book with his name on it, but addressed to her from Leo. Raph, as bold as ever, went in to grab and grope whatever he could get his hands on before spreading her legs and slipping between them. 

After a good apologetic rut, she yawned and turn to snuggle up to his chest after he flipped her on top. She enjoyed the deep rumble from his chest as he laid there with that smug grin and super relaxed position in her bed. She loved how he looked like that, but it was time to set the plan in motion.

"Raphie, can you pass me my book?" He glanced down at her, shocked she was still awake, but nodded and turned to grab the book. A note gently sticking out from under the novel that said his name started to pique his interest. He gave her the book, but turned back to see it was from Leo to the turtle in his arms. He looked at her to see her nose pushed right back into the book and he turned to pick up the note and open it off to the side of the bed.

_Okay, I didn't think your idea was all that bad. I mean, Raph is extremely attractive. I just don't think that hothead would even like the idea of bedding with me even if it weren't for your birthday. I thank you for trying to get us together, but it isn't gonna work. Sorry, love._

Raphael stared in astonishment and put the note back where he got it, his mind racing as he laid there. He glanced at the book worm, seeing she had started another chapter in the few seconds he had picked up the note and read it.

'Does Leo really want to fuck me? And why didn't he just say so? I wouldn't been so harsh with my 'no.'' Another nagging voice in his head said, ' you wouldn't had said no at all if he agreed to it and you know it.' Raphael let out a heavy breath and rubbed his face in exasperation. Once his hand fell completely from his face and he looked to Donna, her purple eyes were on him.

"What's wrong?" She frowned when he shook his head, saying there was nothing wrong. She turned and playfully hit his beak with her book. The glare she received made her smile, "Tell me what's wrong. Ignoring your discontent won't help." He groaned and let his head fall back.

"Nothing...just thinking of your birthday gift you wanted. I was thinking, I could do anything for you, but...I don't know about that." She nodded and nuzzled him. "You're okay. Go to sleep" She put her book on top of the note on her night stand and cut off the lamp. He stared off into the pitch darkness, his mind racing, but he decided to take her advise and turn in. He wrapped around the small turtle and started to snooze.

The next day, Raph watched Leo go about his day, catching small notes of his actions, unintentionally thinking them to be something more. Donna watched Raph watch Leo, smiling evilly to herself before deciding to work on Leo this time.

She was typing away at the computer in the lab, the new note she had prepared right next to her coffee cup. Usually when she stayed in the lab excessively late, Leo would come to  either chase her to her room or fuck her to the point of exhaustion to where he'd carry her to her room. He felt slightly guilty about not voicing his real opinion towards her birthday gift, but he felt Raph would tease him unrelentingly if he let his feelings be known.

The leader gently wrapped his fingers around her shoulders and started to massage her shoulders and neck gently, "Why are you still down here? You know you should be sleep." She sighed and stopped typing long enough to pick up her coffee cup and take a sip. The note with his name on it caught his eye immediately. Donna turned and smiled up at him, "I'll live and you know it. Besides, I gotta have this finished soon."

He nodded and watched as she put the coffee cup back down on top of the note he wanted so badly to see. He knew that snooping was rude, but then again, there were no secrets in this family. He leaned down and nuzzled into her neck, a small rumble coming from deep in his chest. She looked at her him out of the corner of her eye.

He churred louder and started to nibble on her jawline. His hands boldly grasped her breasts under her shirt and started to knead the soft mounds. She started to type slower and make more mistakes, and soon she just gave up on typing all together, putting her arms over his head and letting him grope whatever.

He pulled her up and positioned her to bend over the table before he started to rub her pussy through her shorts. After getting her to the point where he was sure she ready, he pulled down her shorts and started to eat her out. Not too long after that, she came all over his tongue and he stood to look down at her. He smiled at how sleepy she looked when she just came. He continued to try an tire her out by pushing his member into her, rutting her hard enough to make the whole table shake.

About an hour later, he had carried her over to her room and returned to the lab to clean up and turn off all of the electrical devices. He forgot about the note until he entered the lab again. Immediately, he moved over and started to read the note about him.

_See?!  I told you all high and mighty Leo wasn't about to lie down and get fucked! Well, I wouldn't mind him topping, but still! Donna, it's just not gonna happen, alright? Let it go, babe. Maybe he'll agree to a threesome, but not any gay sex. Thanks for trying though, babe._

Leo licked his lips anxiously and shifted uneasily. The note got his mind racing back to this whole day. About how Raph was watching him closely through out the day and how weird it seemed. It made sense now! He bit his lip and headed towards his hothead brother's room. They needed to talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~two days later

It was Donna birthday and everyone was celebrating downstairs. She danced with Mikela then proceeded to play video games with Mikey. Don gave her a new controller that can connect to every single console they had. Leona and Rosaline made her a cake, both of them happy to have gotten along long enough to create a special cake for the birthday girl. They felt  extremely accomplished and hugged her tightly. The only ones missing were Leo and Raph. Even Splinter and Sakimura gave her a gift, but those two were no where to be seen.

She sighed and assumed her plan didn't work. After every one had their fill of cake and games, they all headed for their rooms, exhausted from the really fun night. She waved them all good night and wondered if she should go to her room, one of the guys' room or to the lab. It was her birthday so no working. She wasn't exactly in the mood for Mikey or Donnie and she was extremely sleepy, so a good nights' sleep seemed to be in order.

She trudged to her bedroom and stepped inside. She didn't turn on the light and just decided to get naked there in the dark. It wasn't long before she felt the familiar strong hands rubbing down her sides and hips. She smiled and sighed.

"Raphie, I'm not really in the mood for sex tonight." She heard a churr from across the room and blinked in the darkness. She reached over to the switch and flipped it to see a naked Leo sitting on her bed with a bottle of lube in his hand.

"Well fortunately for you," Raph started as he turned her around to look at his own nakedness,"You're not the one who's going to be fucking tonight...well, unless you want to." It wasn't really naked, but it was as bare as they could get for her. He smiled sheepishly at her before kissing her gently and moving her over to stand in front of Leo.

Leo stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, "So it's your birthday so you choose who you want to top and we'll perform for you." He never thought he'd be saying that, but hey, why not? Donna got a it excited as she looked between them.

"Both!" They tilted their heads and blinked at her, "I mean, you guys kinda just go with the flow of whatever feels right, but I wanna see both of you...bottom..." She bit her lip, obviously scared of talking like that. She was afraid to scare them away from the idea, but they were there to stay. The guys smiled and nodded to her before setting her down on the bed and standing in front of her.

They obviously didn't know how to start, but her soft encouraging smile helped them relax. Leo turned to the hothead and caught him off guard with a kiss to the lips. Raph jumped a bit, but soon calmed down and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, gently rubbing at the leader's carapace. After a few minutes of making out, they pulled back for air and gently started to grope and fondle each other. Raph was a bit more bold, his hands going down the front of Leo's plastron and teasing the slit that hid his manhood. 

Leo gasped and let his head fall back as he felt Raph's fingers dip into the pouch and teased the head of his member. He placed his hands on the bigger turtle's arms to steady his weakening legs. Raph wrapped an arm around his brother and pulled his closer as he groped the other male's ass roughly. Leo moved away from the male to catch his breath a bit, but Raph grabbed the bottle of lube and waved it at him. Leo smiled and turned to use the nightstand next to the bed as something to lean on as he bent over, his tail raised and his entrance visible to his hothead brother. 

Raphael spread lube all over his fingers before moving forward to gently brush a finger over the puckered opening. Leo twitched and his tail thumped against Raph's finger excitedly. Raph couldn't help but grin at the reaction he got out of his usually reserved brother. He gently pressed forward, slowly breaching his brother's opening.

"Be careful!" Donna squeaked from the bed. Leo and Raph glanced at her, almost forgetting she had been there. She blushed, "You don't wanna hurt him. Just go slowly, alright?" Leo smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll let him know if he starts to hurt me." Raph rolled his eyes before he continued his slow teasing of his brothers hole. Soon he had his whole finger in his brother and was gently brushing at that bundle of nerves deep in the male. Leo gasped and closed his eyes  as invisible stars and fireworks went off before his eyes. Raph grinned again, loving the reaction and decided to focus on that spot. Leo clenched around Raphael's fingers as he started trying to get him to hit that spot again as well. They both moved and churred loudly as they went on. It wasn't too long after Raph got him to drop down when he put in a second finger to help stretch him a bit. Raph scissored his finger to help make room for his own member which dropped down as well. 

Slowly the mutant pulled his fingers out of his brother's ass, leaving the leader a panting and whining mess. He walked over to Donna and made her stand up, earning a confused look from the girl who had already started to finger herself. He put her in her computer chair and moved his brother to lay on his shell on the bed so the action was faced towards the birthday girl. She resumed her earlier task as the larger turtle started to lower into his older brother, making the leader release a mix of a moan and a churr at the feeling of his younger brother filling him up. Without even trying, Raph hit his prostate on the first try and continued to rub against it, punishing the sensitive spot. 

Already having been teased within an inch of cumming and not being let up on right now, Leo didn't take long to build up a lot of pressure in his stomach. He yelled and bit his lip to the point of drawing blood. Donna realized that Raph didn't know his brother couldn't cum. She moved her way around the bed and sat on the edge, making both of the males stop their movements.

"You have to jerk him so he can come. When a guy bottoms for the first few time he'll need help cumming." She reached out and started to stroke the leader, who's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he went limp on the bed. As Raph continued to pound away at his brother's ass, he watched as Leo became a ragdoll before clenching up and sending ropes of cum on to his own plastron. The feeling of the leader clenching around his member was too much and not even three pumps later, he sent his own flood of seed into his brothers ass.

They both went limp on the bed and panted, trying hard to catch their breath. Donna moved and smiled down at them, "You guys don't have to finish, I'm happy with that." She kissed them both on the cheek and went back over to her computer chair and waited for them to regain enough energy to leave or pull her into their snuggle pile. Either was fine with her.

Leo shook his head, "Nope, we promised you all you wanted and you're gonna get that" He was still slightly out of it, but he was determined not to break his promise. Raph groaned as he had other plans, but he knew neither would let him live it down if he didn't continue as well. Donna giggled, "You sound like a nympho, Leo" The leader glared at the genius, but sighed as he pushed Raph off of him onto the other side of the bed.

He went to the other side of the bed to grab the bottle of lube from the night stand and moved back behind Raph, who had stretched out over the bed with his tail raised high. Leo decided to pour the cold gel on his brother's ass instead of his finger. The cold shocked the hothead and made him flinch hard, his tail wiggling in agitation. Raph glared back at his brother who shrugged, "I didn't know it was that cold... sorry, bro."

Raph sighed and pushed his face into the bed, chewing on Donna's cover to mask the churring coming from his chest, but it didn't do too much. Leo started the same teasing Raph did to prepare him and stood up with his own erection poised in front of his ready hole. Raph had started to rip the cover on the girl's bed from the teasing his brother just put him through. He hoped he wasn't going to look to crazy from the fucking he was about to receiving like the eldest turtle did earlier. Too bad he wasn't gonna get his wish.

Leo pressed forward and pushed as deep as he could into Raphael. He didn't hit that prostate like he wanted to, but that feeling of how his brother stretched around him made him churr out loudly. Leo let his eyes close as he started to gently push and pull in and out of the hothead's hot ass. Raph panted as he felt random and surprisingly good feeling jabs at his prostate. Whenever Leo hit it, Raph couldn't help but moan out and pull at the covers. He hated feeling so vulnerable under his brother...but he  _liked_ it. He rocked back onto his brother, trying to get him to go faster and harder, trying to shift his hips to where his brother could hit that spot deep within him. 

Leo reached below Raph's stomach and started to stroke his dick so the younger turtle could cum without pain. Raph responded to the touch immediately and came quickly, moaning and jerking hard into his brother's hand. After coating Leo's hands and clenching down on the leader, Leo ended up cumming just as fast. After their second orgasm, and Donna's as well, they both fell over on the bed, panting just as hard as the first time.

Donna looked at her sticky fingers and sighed, her eyes getting low at how exhausting two orgasms were in one night. She yawned and tried to stand, but wobbled a bit before walking over and gently shaking them, "You guys can go to your own room now!" They looked up at him sleepily and nodded before making their way slowly out of her room and both disappearing into Leo's room. She smiled to herself and closed the door and shut off her light before going to sleep. 


	2. Caught

Donna stood and stared at her sister who tried the big puppy dog eyes thing on her. As many times as all the males have told Mikela, no one can turn a trick made up by the master, back around on the master. Donna sighed and folded her arms as her sister started to whine and beg for her to fix her toy, a hoverboard Donna made her to match Mikey's so they both can go get pizza fast and efficiently. Donna barely heard the sound of her lab door opening and closing before she was hoisted over a shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes. Mikela blinked up at the giant mutant who picked Donna up.

"Hey, sweetie. Sorry we took her from you while you were begging for something, just need to teach her a lesson real quick" Leo smiled down at the youngest female who stared at her sister's butt over his shoulder. Raphael walked up beside him with his arms folded, "Actually, I think it will be a while. Just make a mental note to talk to her tomorrow."

The hothead smacked her butt and headed towards the door with the eldest turtle behind him. Donna stared at Mikela as she was carted away, wondering what she did wrong.

After she was dumped on the eldest's bed, she looked up at them with her super adorable 'I'm so innocent' look, but they didn't fall for it. Raphael leaned against the door and locked it, staring at her with every bit of an evil smile. Leo contained himself a lot better, making his displeasure with the 16 year old female apparent. Leo showed her the notes, staying silent as he watched the look on her face go from innocent to 'ohshit' all in one second. Raph couldn't help but chuckle darkly from the door.

She lowered her head and chewed her lip, "Uh...chores for 6 months?" Leo smirked and chuckled, "Try again, princess..." She whined and wiggled.

"A year?" She looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes, but upon seeing the anger in his face, she dropped the charade and pouted a it, "Forever?" He shook his head and stooped down to look at her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You lied to us! You manipulated us! After this, how can you prove yourself to be trustworthy?" He was upset more about the principle of how she went about getting what she wanted more than what she made them do. Raph was more upset over the latter, and decided to show this disapproval just then.

"Fuck all that! You do realized I couldn't sit right for a while right?!" She blinked "Okay, that was your fault, I told you it wasn't necessary" Her retort earned a hard glare from the eldest, which if multiplied by a million, just might equal the hothead's glare at her.

"Alright, what's my punishment then? A thousand squats? No more video games? I can take anything you dish at me!" She poked her tongue out at them in defiance, initially locking in her punishment. Leo sighed and stood up as he started to speak to her.

"Look, I was on the fence about this punishment we are about to issue on you as it would seem almost like a reward, but I have a feeling if Raph and I did it right, then it would seem like a punishment while not psychologically damaging you." He cracked his knuckles, making the girl squeak and curl up defensively, "I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean it! Don't beat me up!"

Raph walked over, "As much as I would've loved to have done that when I found out, I would never hit you." He leaned down to pull her head up by her chin and gently kiss her. When he pulled back his eyes showed he was being sincere in his words, "But you do need to understand that manipulation isn't exactly a good thing to pull on your brothers" He tapped her nose and walked over to Leo's dresser, pulling out multiple things out of her view. 

Donna leaned over to look and see what was being pulled out but Leo obstructed her view, leaning down to kiss, "Why would you think we would hurt you like that?" She sighed and recounted when they both went after Mikela after she accidentally interjected into one of their arguments.

Leo chuckled and shook his head, "We wouldn't have hurt her either. We know how far to take it with you all. But I, as the oldest and the leader, will discipline you how I see fit" He gave her bit of a stern look before standing and taking a step back, allowing Raph to walk forward with a blind fold and rope. Donna was damn near on the ceiling before Leo had to grab her down and hold her down so Raph could tie her up good.

Donna wiggled on the bed with her arms tied at the wrists above her head and knees tied to her elbows, which made her lay almost spread eagle on the bed. She squeaked and wiggled as she shook her head to side.

"Haaaaalp!" She mumbled something through the gag that Raph was decided was a good thing to add to her bondage. Leo stared down at her body, admiring how she can still look succulent even though she was tied up pretty tight. Raph grinned at his brother, "So I got the tyingherup part, but what are we supposed to do after that?"

Leo smirked, "Now we have fun. But we'll probably have to support most of her weight since you got her tied up like that" Raph shot him a dirty look as he started to take off his gear. 

"Hey, you said tie her up, not how dammit..." Leo barely tossed his brother a glance before he leaned down and pulled up  her shorts to hang around her knees since they couldn't go any farther. Her underwear followed suit.

"Now, the beginning of your punishment involves not being able to cum." He dragged the width of his tongue across her opening, making her breathing quicken and her tail wiggle in excitement. Raph chuckled and gently rubbed himself at the sight. 

"Poor baby...can't cum..." He teased the genius who growled from deep in her chest before the growl was replaced with a deep churr as Leo licked her clit again. The action sent shivers up her spine, making her moan from behind the gag. He reached down to pull her shirt over her head and to bunch around the rope holding her wrists together. He did the same with her bra before leaning down to gently lick and suck at her luscious mounds of flesh. He smiled as her nipples hardened and began to prickle under his cool blowing.

After being teased by the two males were done teasing, they both stood back to see her panting and whining, clearly in need of release, but that wasn't apart of the plan. Raph wanted so bad to give his baby her release, but one look at Leo and he knew that'd he'd be kicked out with a hard-on if he even tried. He decided to play on Leo's rules, because he knew even Leo couldn't resist letting her cum before all this was over. 

Leo pulled his brother closer to whisper something in his ear, Raph nodding and moving over towards the light switch to flick it off. They knew even if she was blindfolded, she could tell when the lights had been turned off. In fear, she wiggled and whined out, hating being so vulnerable in the dark. Leo had moved even without Raph's knowledge around to the other side of the bed and tugged the gag out of Donna's mouth.

Donna gasped and whimpered, "Leeeeooooo~!" He shushed her and pushed the tip of his hardened member into her mouth, catching her by surprise, but she knew automatically what it was and what to do. She licked all around it the head before taking as much into her mouth as she could. He sucked in a quick breath between his teeth, nonverbally showing his appreciation for how attentive she was to his length. Raph started to feel left out so he went to her other end and bent down right were Leo was. He gently tasted her, making her buck and moan before shifting his attention from her pussy to her asshole.

"Leo and I only deemed it fair you felt what we felt" He mumbled before pressing his tongue to the tight entrance. Leo groaned out at the feeling of her sharp intake around his dick. Her tail thumped at Raph's face, showing her excitement. He grinned and grabbed the little appendage and started to gently stroke it as his tongue gently pressed against her tightest opening. Soon he pushed into her with his tongue, wiggling it around to stretch her open just a bit more. Her hips bucked more, making him chuckle at how much she wanted it. 

Donna felt like her lower body was on fire and her futile attempts to push herself into Raph's mouth were eating her alive. She moaned out around the dick in her mouth, sending shivers up Leo's spine. That shudder from him let her know she had at least a little control over someone in this equation. It wasn't too long after that realization when Leo pulled out of her mouth, making her whine. He replaced the gag and moved around the bed to tap Raph on the shoulder, who had gotten her asshole a lot wider with his finger, using her juices and his saliva as lube. 

Raph stood up to turn on the light again and for Leo to grab her up in his arms, "We have done this next thing, so we'll keep the lights on for this." He only turned the lights off to jolt her senses. It had worked now with the lights on, she was even more disoriented. He never knew how that worked for her, but it did and he used it to his advantage. Donna brought her arms down to wrap around his neck for some type of security that she wouldn't fall out of his arms, although she knew he wouldn't just drop her. Raphael moved behind her, making her shiver from how close they both were and the heat radiating from their members right next to her lower body. 

Raph gently bit her neck, "Lemme know if it hurts too much, babe..." He gruffed before he pushed the head of his dick into her ass. She squeaked and pulled on Leo's neck, trying to run away from the foreign feeling, but his death grip on her hips kept her in place. Slowly, he kept pushing into her, stopping every few seconds to let her adjust to his size. He had a problem getting into her pussy on a regular basis, so he knew he'd have to be extra careful with the backdoor. 

She panted and held on to Leo for dear life, sweat rolling off of her skin at the feeling of something so foreign. Leo recognized the pain in her whines and reached between their bodies to gently rub at her clit to distract from the pain. Donna gasped and moaned, whines mixing in with churrs as she tried to figure out which one to focus on. Without waiting too much after Raph, Leo gently began press into her pussy, making the whining decline into churrs and then disappear altogether.

Raph stood still, watching his brother for the nod to start moving. Once he saw it, he started to thrust in and out slowly, trying to keep himself under control. He knew if he tried to go too fast, he'll mess around and end the punishment too fast. Leo let his head fall back as he moved up into the curvy turtle, hearing her moans and churrs driving him to the end of insanity. He held on to his control as long as possible, trying to ignore the urge to lose control and fuck her senselessly. 

The point of the whole punishment is to keep her from cumming, but of course, they couldn't resist bringing her to completion. They went at a painfully slow pace for a quarter of an hour before Raph lost it and started to speed up. Leo tried to form words to tell him to stop, but his mouth was horribly dry from holding his tongue. He moaned and let loose and loud churr, right as he gave up. They both sped up, ripping loud moans from the small figure between them. 

Donna herself held on for dear life, feeling like she had just been cut in half, but after a bit of movement she got used to it and even began to love it. The over stimulation made her cum pretty quickly after they sped up. The males followed soon after, filling her up with warm white seed. 

Leo cursed himself for giving in, but after the gag and blindfold were removed from the female, he couldn't help but smile at her totally lost look in her eyes.  She was limp and heavy in their arms, but they didn't mind. Raph was the first one to move, pushing himself back into his protective pouch. He smiled and gently rubbed her head before sitting on his brother's bed. Leo moved her arms from around his neck and laid her down on the bed before proceeding to untying her.

"Ya kno...I may have manipulated you twooo...but I won't do it again...I'm entirely too tired..." She slurred and rolled around as if she were a drunk, making the guys laugh at her behavior. Raph patted her butt, making her swat ineffectively at his hand. 

"That's good to know, babe. Go to sleep." He stood and patted Leo on the back, who looked pissed he couldn't hold out, "It's alright, Don never lies when she says she won't do something." Leo smirked at him and patted his back before watching him leave. He cut off the light and went over to lay on the bed with the wiggling naked female. He had to shush her as if she were a little girl who had candy before bed. He never knew why her body went into overdrive instead of crashing. She was like Mikey and Mikela on a regular day. But some of the things she said made him laugh his shell off so it wasn't something too inconvenient for him.

Right now she curled around him and rambled off to him, actually talking him to sleep. It wasn't too much later when she got bored of talking when she fell asleep as well. So far, the best punishment she's ever had from the hothead and leader.

**Author's Note:**

> so, should I continue this? Constructive criticism and kudos much appreciated!! :D


End file.
